iHeart Ghosts
by Rockondudes95
Summary: Freddie had a near death accident and now can see his Guardian Angel.But she has secrets that would make Freddie got out of his mind. Will she tell him or will he figure it out on his own? Seddie and Spence/OC
1. Real Death and Seeing the Dead

**Disclaimer: I own nothing cept for Liliana and the title.**

**Real Death and Seeing the Dead**

**12 years ago**

15 year old Liliana looked over the overturned desk but quickly put her head down when a bullet went straight for nearly missing her.

She cursed under her breath and looked at her boyfriend. He was trying to keep his cool but it wasn't working as well as she was.

"Psst!" She whispered and he looked at her and faked a grin.

"Calm down. We'll be fine." She spoke too soon because the shooter's friends grabbed her boyfriend up and made him stand. Liliana's breath caught. The gun was fired and Liliana scrambled in front of him. She was shot.

"NO!" The boy yelled and the police broke into the room with bigger guns.

"Drop your weapon!" They yelled and the shooter did. He was just a 15 year old who brought a gun to Ridgeway High School.

"Liliana! Please, don't die! Don't die." Her boyfriend cried. She was about to slip into death when she said,

"I love you." He nodded.

"I love you too." And she died.

**Present time**

Freddie looked around his school for the first time in a month. He had been in the hospital because of his laptop's malfunction and it blew up. freddie had a slight scar above his eye and a large easily seen scar all the way up his arm from the flying computer debris.

"Freddie! Over here!" Carly yelled and Freddie smiled and walked over to her locker.

"How ya feeling?" She asked and he shrugged.

"A whole heck of a lot better." It was then that Sam walked over to the two.

"Welcome back Fredweird." He smiled at the fact Sam was still Sam. Freddie was over his crush on Carly and had gained one on Sam. The crush had grown stronger and stronger till one day Freddie decided it wasn't a crush anymore. He didn't know what the word was though.

"Nice to be back Sam." Freddie smiled at her and she smiled back. It was then that Freddie noticed a girl standing up against Sam's locker staring intently at nothing.

"Who's that?" Freddie asked and the two girls turned around.

"Who's who?" Carly asked. Freddie squinted.

"Thta brunette girl leaning on Sam's locker." Sam smirked.

"No one's leaning on my locker. Looks like you're going nuts Benson." Freddie rubbed his eyes but the girl was still there only now she looked surprised.

"You can see me?" She asked. The girl was attractive, Brunette, eye's like Freddie's and a gold heart locket was around her neck. It had lettering on it, but Freddie couldn't see it.

"Yeah." He answered her.

"Guys I gotta go." Freddie then went into the boys bathroom. He looked at the sinks and saw the girl sitting on one.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"This is the boys bathroom." She shrugged then smiled.

"You don't know who or what I am do you?" She jumped off the sink with grace.

"My name's Ana. I'm your Guardian Angel." Freddie laughed.

"Yeah right. Prove it." Ana shrugged and walked over to the wall and walked through it. She came back a minute later.

"TADA!" She threw her arms up. Freddie clutched the sink for support.

"You are my Guardian Angel." He whispered. She nodded and sat on the sink again.

"Yep and I'm here to help you so I can finally go to Heavan." She thought about it for a minute.

"Or Hell, whichever." Freddie chuckled.

* * *

"Did you die at Ridgeway?" Freddie asked when he got hom and into his room. Ana nodded.

" Yep. 12 years ago when my idiot classmate brought a gun to school. He was about to shoot someone and I blocked the bullet but I ended up dieing." Freddie winced.

"Is that person still alive?" She nodded.

"Yeah. He's 28 now. He was a year older then me." Freddie nodded. He looked at Ana.

"What's that?" He motioned towards the locket. She smiled.

"He gave me this the day before I died. Wanna see?" Freddie nodded and Ana unlatched the necklace and gave it to Freddie.

"LB+SS" Freddie read and opened the locket to see a note carved into the gold.

"Love you forever, Your's forever." Freddie read out loud and gave Ana her necklace back.

"Ana, what's the L stand for?" Freddie asked.

"Liliana, that's my real name." The name was familiar to Freddie but he couldn't remeber where he'd heard it.

"Freddie stands for Fredward right?" Freddie looked surprised.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She shrugged.

"I have a relative with the name." Again, Deja Vu but Freddie couldn't remember where from.

"Freddie! Dinner!" Mrs. Benson yelled.

"Do Angel's eat?" Freddie asked.

**HOLA! BONJOUR! HELLO! SUP AND HIYA! The first chapter was abit sketchy to me. It gets better trust me. oh and have any of you figured out about Ana yet? You will! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Tears Poor Secrets Show

**Disclaimer:Hey! I own everythi...I mean nothing cept Liliana or Ana as she is having Freddie call her. :D**

**Tears Poor and Secrets Show**

Freddie walked into the bathroom to change.

"I'm the only one who can see you?" He stuffed his tooth brush into his mouth. Ana nodded.

"Yep, the only reason you can see me now is because you died once before." She then mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing!" She smiled as Freddie looked into the room.

"Hey, can you tell me why you woke me up at 5 am?" She shrugged and smiled.

"You'll see." It was then that Feddie heard someone crying outside his door. He spit then looked at Ana. She smiled.

"It's for you." Then she grimaced. Freddie went to see who was at the door. He then saw Sam outside of Carly's door. She was crying.

"Sam?" He shut the door and surprisingly, Ana didn't come through the door. Sam looked at Freddie trying to stop crying but it didn't work. She cryed even harder and Freddie hugged her. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away but dug her ehad in his shoulder.

"Hey Sam, what's wrong?" He asked and lead her into his apartment. They sat down on the couch and she cried. Luckily, Mrs. Benson wasn't home, She was at work.

"It was horrible Freddie! I'd never seen him so mad! And so drunk. He hit me and normally, that's all but not this morning. He hit me then kicked me then alot of other things." Freddie held her tighter.

"It'll be okay." He said but she burst out yelling through her sobs.

"NO IT WON'T!!! When I go back there, he'll pick right up where he left off!!!" Freddie shook his head.

"I won't let him. If you want, you can stay here." Sa studied his face.

"Are you serious?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes. Mom will have to deal with it." She smiled and playfully punched his arm.

" I need some stuff." I shrugged.

"Carly has a whole lot of your stuff. You can get some stuff from her." She nodded.

"Does Carly know?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Speaking of her, wanna go over to her apartment?" He nodded.

"Sure, just let me get something from my room." Freddie dashed to his bedroom to find Ana wasn't there.

"ANA!" He whisper yelled.

"Who?" Sam came up behind him.

"Uh no one."

* * *

Freddie and Sam walked into the Shay apartment to see Carly watching TV and Spencer making a sculpture. Freddie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in when he saw Ana staring contently at the sculpture and then at Spencer.

"God,he's changed. He's not a lawyer either." She looked at Freddie.

"He never wanted to be a lawyer. I used to go to school with Spence. He was there the day I died." Freddie rolled his eyes. Ana was odd. Infact, it reminded him of someone. He pushed the thought away and went up to Spencer.

"Watcha doing?" Spencer looked att Freddie.

"Making a sculpture of this thing I had a dream about." Freddie examined the lage clump of clay.

"She was a Tjej i Skönhet." The three teenagers looked at Spencer weird.

"It's Swedish." Freddie smiled.

"So you did learn something from the Swedish cut out." Spencer smiled but it didn't really reach his eyes.

"No." Before anyone could ask him what he meant the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Carly said and ran tot he door. Ana rolled her eyes ad perched herself on top of the couter next to the computer.

"Hej." Spencer said and Freddie looked at Ana.

"Hi in Swedish." He nodded.

"Hello." There was a lady at the door. She was tall and blond and beautiful.

"Is Spencer there?" Spencer's head went up at his name and he stared at the woman with wide eyes.

"Hi Claira. Glad you could come." Ana glared at the woman so hard, Freddie was sure that if looks could kill.

"Who called this bimbo?" Claira looked around the room.

"Who said that?" Ana stared at Claira.

"The bimbo can hear me?" Ana asked but before Claira could retort, Spencer spoke up.

"Guys, this is Claira, she's clarevoyant**.(I doubt I spelled that right but hey! I hate spelling**.) Ana smiled.

"You can hear me?" She nodded.

"Okay so guys, all of you sit down in a circle." Ana laughed.

"This should be good." Freddie looked at the girl in pure annoyance.

"Okay so Spencer called me to give you all future readings and to see if there are any spirits in this room." She looekd Ana's way.

"And there are. Here, I want to show her to you 3. Freddie right?" Freddie nodded.

"How long have you been able to see her?" Freddie froze.

"CAUGHT! Quick, Freddie, get the duct tape! I'll knock everyone out. GO!" Claira giggled.

"She's funny."

"Too bad she's serious." He mumbled under his breath. Claira nodded, told everyone to grab hands and concentrate. Next thing Ana knew, Spencer was staring wide eyed at her.

"Hey, Spence." Ana smiled slightly.

"Lil..." He was interupted by Carly.

"I can't see any ghosts." And Sam nodded in agreement. Freddie looked at Spencer.

"You can see her?!" Spencer nodded.

"She's a different kind of spirit. Only those who knew her before her death can see her."

"Wait, I'm not Freddie's Guardian Angel?" Claira laughed.

"No of course not. You're a spirit that had more to live for but her life was taken away. In other ways, you weren't supposed to Die. When you saved Spencer from the bullet, you were supposed to live, except the Paramedics gave you too much medicine, thus killing you." Freddie looked shocked.

"You saved Spencer from dieing?" Ana nodded.

"yeah." Freddie looked like he didn't believe her then asked the biggest question of all.

"Who are you?"

**Hee Hee. Sorry but I thought that might work for this chapter. I will update ASAP. Till then Review please!**


	3. He can See her

**Sorry if my last couple of chapters have been confusing. I'll try to make the next couple more understandable. **

**I own nothing!**

**He can See Her**

"What do you mean Who am I?" Ana asked nervously.

"Who is Who!?" Sam yelled. She was confused. Freddie looked at her.

"You know I heard there's a sale at Build-A-Bra. Why don't you and Carly go?" Carly's eyes lit up.

"Seriously? Let's go!" She grabbed Sam's hand and her purse and headed out of the apartment.

When the girls were gone, Spencer shoed Claira away. He gave her 20 dollars and she left. That left Ana, Spencer, and Freddie alone to talk.

"Spencer, can you still see her?" He nodded.

"Good." the boys looked at her.

"Ana, explain." Spencer looked confused.

"Ana?" He asked. Freddie nodded.

"Yeah. She told me people called her Ana when she was alive." Spencer chuckled.

"When she was in trouble people called her Ana. The rest of the time, we called her Lili." Ana shrugged.

"Either or is fine." She said and Freddie glared.

"Who are you?" He asked with such force, she had to tell him the truth.

"I am Lilianna Benson. I am daughter of Marissa Benson and sister to Freward Benson. Or Freddie as most call him." Freddie was at a loss for words.

"You're my sister?" She nodded.

"That's why I had you call me Ana. When you were three, you called me Ann cuz you couldn't pronounce Lili or Ana. Plus, I didn't figure you would remeber me since you were only 3 when I died." Spencer nodded and Freddie just stared.

"In fact, she's the one who gave you your nick name Freddie." Freddie looked at Ana.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yep. Fredward is such a lame name so I decided you'd need a cooler name. Fred was too old for a baby and Freddie was a cute name so Freddie it was." Freddie was starting to understand the situation but not enough to avoid the big question:

"Why are you here?"

'I Don't know. I thought it was because I was your guardian angel but the blond bimbo told me I wasn't so..." She looked around the apartment then at Freddie again.

"Do you like that Sam girl?" Spencer began to choke on the Kool Aid he had been drinking and began to laugh.

"No...Maybe...What's it to you?"

"You are my brother and besides, you would make a cute couple." She simply said and jumped on the couch like she belonged there.

"We do not." Freddie mumbled.

"Yeah you do." Ana then got an idea.

"That's it! That's what I'm here to do! I'm here to get you a girlfriend!" Spencer burst out into laughter again. Freddie just looked terrified.

"What!?!" He yelled. Mrs. Benson then came into the apartment holding a plate of Kiwi Snacks**(Yummy!)**

"Does anyone want a Kiwi Snack?" She asked as she scanned the room. Her eyes didn't stop when she looked Ana's way.

"Mom, is there anyone on the couch?" Freddie asked.

"She sees me but she thinks its the hallucinations again."

"Do you?" Mrs. benson asked and Freddie nodded and so did Spencer. Mrs. Benson then looked shocked.

"Hallucinations?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. When I first died, I learned I could be seen by certain people. By People I mean Her, you, and Spencer. She thought she was crazy and being three you just thought I was still alive. Spencer here tried to get me to come back. Eventually I decided to quit putting you all through pain and I disapeared completely. On accident I would appear in front of her making her think she was nuts." Mrs. benson stared at Ana but said nothing.

She finally said, "Are you alive?" Ana shook her head.

'Nope, I'm dead but I'm here to help Freddie."

"With what?"

"Help him get a girlfriend. Sam Puckett in particular." Mrs. Benson looked at Freddie.

"You like Sam?"

"Yes." Freddie finally gave in thinking it would save him from the conversation. It didn't.

"They would make a cute couple." Ana said and spencer nodded.

"You would agree with Lili." Mrs. Benson said smiling. Just like old times...

"Okay so now what?" Spencer asked.

"I get Freddie and Sam together."

"How do you plan to do that when you're dead?" Freddie asked. Ana shrugged.

"IDK. I'll think of something."


	4. Stay or Go

**My second to last chapter! Next in Epilouge!**

**Stay or go?**

Ana sat in the living room of the Shay apartment the next day.

"Come one Freddie! All you have to do is tell her your feelings!" She complained as Freddie shook his head disobediently.

"No. I want to live!"

"She won't kill you, just get mad." Carly said. Spencer and Freddie had told Carly about Ana. She didn't believe them until Ana pushed herself to show herself to Carly. It was hard, but somehow she managed it.

"SEE?! She doesn't like me! Why should I embaress myself just so you can leave the Earth?" He asked Ana and she shrugged. That was getting annoying a bit.

"Come on! Don't count yourself out before the game starts!" Ana said and just as she said this, Sam came into the room.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She asked and sat into Ana which felt weird. Ana immediatly got up and sat on the floor with her feet crossed and her back up against Spencer's legs. Whe n Freddie looked at her, she made a motion with her arms to go on and tell Sam his feelings. He turned to Sam.

"Sam. I...Well I um....Uh." Carly couldn't handle the suspense.

"FEDDIE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!" She yelled. Sam stared in shock at Freddie. He stared back.

Ana groaned at the fact that Carly ruined Freddie's big moment to tell Sam how he felt.

"Nice going Car..." Before she could finish, Sam had kissed Freddie who kissed her back. Ana laughed and Spencer got mad.

"No making out on my couch!" He said and Ana looked at him.

"Hypocrite." Carly laughed at the two. Spencer just glared down at Ana who smiled and stood up.

* * *

About an hour later, Sam had left with Freddie who took her home. Carly had gone up stairs leaving Ana and Spencer alone.

"When do you think you get to leave." Spencer asked sadly.

"I don't know." Ana sat comfortly in Spencer's arms like she did when she was alive.

"I just got you back, now you're leaving...again." Ana looked at Spencer with shock.

"Who said I ever left? I just disappeared. I was always there, like after this, I'll still be here no matter how hard you try, ya can't get rid of me." Spencer smiled and nodded.

"I know."

"Spence, will you miss me when I disappear?" Spencer nodded.

'Yeah. Alot." Ana nodded. She looked at the time. It had been 10 minutes ago since Freddie left and ten minutes till 7 pm

"Why'd you take care of Freddie when I died?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know. He reminded me of you. I didn't wanna make you mad up in heavan so I took care of him and while doing so, he became my friend which is cool even if he is younger then me." Ana smiled. She was going to miss Spencer, her true love.

* * *

Midnight

Everyone was sleeping. Ana sat in the middle of the living room of her mother's apartment. The giant grandfather clock sounded saying it was finally midnight. I silent light began to shine in front of her. Ana just sat in the middle of the room with no movement. She knew what to say and what to asked so all she had to do was get the guts to ask. In the light, a man came into focus. He was a tall African-American with giant white wings. His smile was soft and made Ana feel at peace.

"Ready to go?" He asked and Ana shook her head.

"I have a question." She said and the man nodded.

"I will see what I can do." He said after she explained. She smiled and he smiled back.

* * *

**This too was a short chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy but luckily, schools almost over! YAY! R&R plz!**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue everybody! YAY!**

**Epilogue**

1 year later

"Freddie! Let me help!" Mrs. Benson yelled as Freddie ran out of his apartment to The Shay apartment.

"Let me in!" He yelled, and the door opened and he ran in.

"Hey Freddo!" Spencer said as he handed the girl next to him a fruit punch. She then kissed his cheek.

"Hey Lili, can you help me?" Freddie asked and handed his sister the brush.

Lilianna Benson (soon to be Lilianna Shay) took the brush and began to fix her brother's hair.

Lili looked different from what she looked like the year before. She now looked older, how she was supposed to look had she not died.

The door bell rang and Freddie went to answer it. There stood Sam. The two kissed and then waved at Lili and Spencer.

Mrs. Benson walked into the apartment and smiled at Freddie and Sam. She then looked at her daughter and Spencer.

They had told Mrs. Benson everything and she had been SOOO happy.

Lili smiled at the thought of when she came back the next day she was supposed to leave.

_Flashback_

_Spencer sat on the couch, in tears. His one and only true love was gone. The doorbell rang and Carly got up from next to her brother and answered it._

_Lili put her finger to her mouth in a sign to say shush. Carly smiled and nodded. _

_Lili jumped on Spencer._

_"Why so glum Spence?" She asked and he looked up at her in shock._

_"Lili?" He asked. She smiled and nodded._

_"But, how?"_

_"I asked the Angel that was coming to get me and he decided to see what he could do." She then motioned to herself._

_"Tada!" _

_End Flashback_

Freddie and Sam left as did Mrs. Benson. Lili and Spencer smiled at one another.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Spencer asked.

"Strawberry smoothies?" Lili asked happily and Spencer nodded.

**The End**

**Sorry it took so long to complete! R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
